


Afterward

by GreatestChange



Series: Roll With the Punches [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatestChange/pseuds/GreatestChange
Summary: A collection of one/two-shots based off my AU fic "Roll With the Punches."





	1. Meeting Opal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We're back! I've missed this universe so much and I hope I've given you all enough time to miss it as well. 
> 
> Just a few quick notes:
> 
> 1\. If you haven't read my fic Roll With the Punches, stop reading this and go read [that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009700/chapters/24529695%22) first. You're going to be a very confused person if you don't.  
> 2\. This series will be ongoing for as long as I have ideas for it. And let me tell you, I have a LOT.  
> 3\. I'll be writing most of these out of order, so don't be surprised if you see something referenced that hasn't been shown yet. It's only because I haven't written it yet!  
> 4\. I have a [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/greatestchange) and post these a week early (along with exclusive deleted scenes and commentary) for anyone who'd like to support me there.
> 
> Okay! That's it! But also, have I mentioned how excited I am???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra are still enjoying every bit of their new relationship, but there's still one thing Asami has yet to do, and that's introduce Korra to her best friend Opal.

Asami squinted at the document in front of her, the words so small that an ant could block them out. But when that didn’t help and she felt the middle of her forehead begin to throb, she sighed in defeat and reached over to grab her red reading glasses off the side drawer. After putting them on, she resumed reading the fine print, only to find herself yawning out loud a second later.

“This is so pointless,” she mumbled to herself and pushed the documents and files off her lap.

She grabbed her phone and looked down at the time. It was half past ten at night and she had a lot of work to catch up on now that all of the holiday festivities passed. The first few weeks of the new year made her dread the month of January. She theorized that an entire forest half the size of the Amazon needed to be cut down just to provide her all of the paperwork she needed to look over, sign, and send off just for it to be glanced over and thrown away in the trash. From one contractor wanting more money, to another reconsidering their partnership, and others questioning whether she bit off more than she could chew. It created a stressful work environment for her and all she wanted was to lock herself away from everyone and never be found again.

Well, all except for one person.

She looked over at her bathroom and listened to the muffled sounds of the shower running and the Rolling Stones playing in the background, then she smiled.

The one good thing to come out of the past two weeks was getting to see Korra every day. They constantly switched off on whose place to stay over because—funnily enough—they both preferred each other’s place over their own. Korra liked Asami’s better because she found everything tidier and less disorganized, while Asami appreciated Korra’s small, untidy space because of how personal it felt.

She enjoyed waking up to the sound of the heater blasting warm air into the room (though the heat from Korra’s body up against hers made her warm enough), and seeing the light slowly come into the room. It gave her a sense of calm watching the city become alive and people start their day before having to drag herself out of bed and start her own.

She liked the way the smell of breakfast lingered in the air, stirring her awake on those rare days Korra got up before her and cooked them something. She loved the feel of Korra’s bed and how easy she fell asleep on top of it after a long day of work, and even better after becoming so debauched due to their late-night lovemaking sessions. The past few nights in particular made it feel impossible to think she’d make it into the office the next day.

After not being in a relationship for so long, she remembered all of the things about them that made them so great. To have a person at the end of the day to listen to her problems, comfort her, and bring her so much relief, love, joy and happiness in the midst of her stress made her feel so accomplished and fulfilled. That person being Korra made it even better. She already gave Asami those same things when they were just best friends, but now that they were together like this, Asami reaped even more of the benefits. 

Her phone vibrated in her hand and she looked down to see that someone was calling through Facetime. The minute the person’s photo popped up on the screen, she smiled and accepted the call.

“Hey! How’s it going?” she said once she answered.

“Absolutely terrible,” Opal said with a frown. Asami noticed she had her head propped up on a pillow while lying down on her bed.

“What’s the problem?”

“I’m pregnant. That’s the problem.”

Asami laughed and leaned back against her headboard, getting comfortable. “Aw, come on. I thought you loved being pregnant.”

“Oh yeah, morning sickness, the constant need to pee, and weird cravings are something I enjoy  _so_ much. Plus, I’m pretty sure this kid’s gonna have an even bigger head than their dad. The idea of pushing that out of me makes me weak in the knees to the point of fainting.”

“And where is that big-headed husband of yours by the way?”

“At the store. He was annoying me, so I asked him to go pick up the largest bottle of Dill Pickles he could find.”

Asami scrunched her nose up in disgust. “Gross.”

“Weird cravings. What can I say? Anyway, what are you doing?”

“Looking through paperwork and trying not to give myself a brain aneurysm at the same time.”

“Well, you  _are_ good at multitasking.”

The door to her bathroom opened, expelling the steam that came from inside it, and Korra popped her head out.

“Where’s that one face oil you use? The one that smells like those god-awful thin mint cookies.”

Asami laughed. “In the right bottom left cabinet. And thin mints are the best cookies ever made.”

“Ew, no they’re not,” Opal said. “And who are you talking to?”

“Korra,” she answered. Looking up at her girlfriend, she saw her give a curious look. “I’m talking to Opal.”

“Ah.” Korra nodded. “Good on her for realizing how much thin mints suck.”

“Neither of you have any taste,” Asami said.

Korra smiled and disappeared behind the door.

“Wait, where is she? Point me!” Opal said excitedly.

“Too late. She’s in the bathroom now.”

Opal frowned. “Liar.”

“No, I’m not! See?” Asami pointed her phone around the room to claim her innocence. When she brought it back to her face, she received a disappointed look.

“I’m starting to believe this Korra person you speak of isn’t even real in the first place.”

Asami rolled her eyes at her friend’s exaggeration. “Of course she’s real. I’ve shown you photos.”

“That’s not enough anymore! I’d like to actually see her move in real time and hear the sound of her voice.”

Asami bit her lip and started messing with the tabs on the folders beside her.

“I know. I guess I just pictured you guys meeting in person, ya know? Not over some video app.”

“Asami, I hate to break it to you, but we live on opposite sides of the country and I won’t be back in New York for at least another nine months. That’s kind of a long time to wait to meet your girlfriend.”

Asami sighed. “Yeah.”

“Orrrr,” Opal drawled. “There’s always the possibility of you bringing her along this summer when you come and visit after the baby’s born.”

Asami laughed at first, but seeing the serious and pleading look in Opal’s eyes made it less humorous.

“Yeah right. Mako would have a field day if that happened.”

“Wait, you two are  _still_ fighting?” Opal said in puzzlement, sitting up in bed and groaning as she did. “I thought you guys would’ve buried the hatchet by now.”

Asami lowered her gaze from the phone. “It’s a lot more complicated than that.”

“Do you want me to tell Bolin to have a talk with him?”

Asami shook her head. “No. He doesn’t want to be around me right now and I’ve accepted that. It’s up to him when or if he ever wants to talk to me again.”

“It’s really that bad, huh?”

Asami gave a plaintive nod. “Yeah…”

Opal sighed. “You two… I swear.”

“I know,” Asami agreed. “Let’s talk about something else?”

“Sure,” Opal said, shrugging. Then she sent Asami a mischievous look. “So Korra’s staying the night, huh?"

"Yup."

"And I think the last two times I called it was the same case as well, wasn't it?”

“You're very observant,” Asami said jokingly.

Opal sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes. “Oh the joys of being in a new relationship. It’s like the honeymoon stage, but even better. When Bolin and I first got together we snuck over and slept in each other’s dorm rooms all the time. And the sex was _phenomenal._ ”

“Okay!” Asami covered one of her ears with her hand that wasn’t holding the phone. “I didn’t need that visual.”

“So you’re really not going to brag to me about how good the bush is then?”

“First off, Korra doesn’t have a bush, and no, I’m not.”

Opal poked her lip out. “You’re no fun. I personally believe that talking about sex makes it even more stimulating the next time you have it.”

“Is that what you told yourself before you and Bolin produced the growing thing in your belly making you miserable right now?”

“Well, I didn't expect the feeling miserable part at the time, but the rest I hoped for. You don’t have to worry about that, though. Two vaginas and all.”

“Yes, Opal, I’m aware of that.”

Just then Korra walked out of the bathroom dressed in Asami’s Cornell tank top that exposed her midriff and a pair of black panties. Her freshly moisturized skin gleamed under the fluorescent lights in the room, accentuating her smooth skin. Asami had to fight the urge not to drool when her girlfriend turned away to rub a towel through her wet hair, showing off her beautifully sculpted ass.

“What the hell are you staring at?” she heard Opal say.

Blinking, she looked at the phone and saw Opal’s confused expression, then glanced over at Korra again, who looked over her shoulder and smirked.

“Your boobs basically make up half that shirt, ya know?” Asami said, trying to sound sarcastic.

“Oh, do they?” Korra said, feigning ignorance as she stared down at the shirt. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Asami shook her head and looked down at the phone. “Sorry. Korra distracted me.”

“Uhuh, yeah. I can see that.” Opal sent her a knowing glance. “So when will you be properly introducing us again?”

“Uh…” Asami looked up at Korra, who was now trying to find something in her overnight bag. “Right now, actually.” She waved her hand to get Korra’s attention. When she successfully gained it, she raised the phone up for her to take. “Someone wants to talk to you.”

Korra walked over and took the phone out of her hands.

“Hello,” she said to the screen.

“Oh wow! Hi!” Asami heard Opal say. “I didn’t think Asami would thrust me on you like that. Not that I’m not happy about it. I’m Opal, aka the best friend.”

“I know,” Korra said with a smile. “Asami’s told me all about you.”

“She’s told me all about you, too. However, she never told me just how pretty you were in motion. I mean, I saw pictures, but gosh. Are your eyes really that blue? I thought there was a filter on the photos.”

“Yup, all natural. All me.”

“Huh. Wow. I see now why Asami was so quick to start batting for the other team. I mean, I’m not gay or anything, but I do have a list of attractive female celebrities I’d totally bang.”

Asami covered her face in embarrassment at her friend’s rambling and Korra let out a robust laugh.

“You’re quite the comedian, Opal,” Korra said. “Thank you for the compliments.”

“No problem. Just speaking the truth. I know I’m only looking at you through the phone, but you seem like a person who could attract a lot of people. I guess my husband had impeccable taste back then after all.”

“Wait what?”

Asami quickly got up on her knees and snatched the phone out of Korra's hand.

“Okay, Opal. We were actually just about to go to sleep so why don’t I call you back tomorrow?”

“Aw, what? No fair! I only got to talk to her for, like, ten seconds.”

“Bye, Opal.”

Asami hung up and put her phone on the night desk.

“That was kind of abrupt,” Korra said. She became distracted again and pulled some deodorant out of her bag, uncapping it and rubbing it under her arms.

“I know Opal and she would’ve had you on the phone for at least another hour. The woman can talk.”

“Uhuh, sure.”

Asami smiled innocently and then motioned her over with a finger. “Come here for a sec?”

With a raised a brow, Korra put her deodorant back in her bag and then set it down on the floor. She climbed on top of the bed and crawled over in a slow manner, like a cat on the prowl, and stopped just as she came between Asami’s legs.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Mm. Nothing. I just like it when you’re close to me.”

Korra’s eyes softened and she leaned forward to kiss Asami on the forehead.

“That was a total distraction just now, but I’ll allow it.”

“It’s not a distraction when it’s the truth. Now you’ve gotta say something disgustingly sweet to me to cancel out the disgusting part.”

Korra chuckled and reared back on her heels. Her face turned utterly serious for a moment as she stared at Asami with intensity.

“As you wish.”

A growing smile spread across Asami’s face.

“I knew all the times we watched that movie even though you hated it would pay off eventually.”  

“So does that mean I canceled out the disgusting part?”

“You definitely did.”

Korra grabbed her hand and raised it up to her lips, kissing it.

“You’re such a romantic,” she said.

“Yes, I am, and I’m proud to admit that.”

“I guess I’ll just have to get used to quoting all of your favorite cheesy one-liners then, huh?”

“Only for the first couple months of dating. We are in the honeymoon stage for couples after all.”

“Oh, is that what this is called?”

“Yup. Opal said so. I guess after the real honeymoon it would only be a matter of time before you got sick of me and sent me out to go pickle shopping.”

Korra’s mouth pulled downward into a frown. “That won’t ever happen.”

“Really?”

“Of course not. I fucking hate pickles. Maybe for some beef jerky, though.”

Asami grabbed one of the pillows and hit her with it. “Jerk!”

Korra laughed again and let herself get hit a few more times before grabbing the pillow out of Asami’s hands and throwing it to the side. She snatched Asami’s wrists and pinned them down to the bed, then climbed on top of her, straddling her thighs.

“You’re trapped, Sato. Now play nice.”

Asami stopped struggling, though she stuck her tongue out in one last effort of defense. “One of these days I’m gonna learn how to pin you and you’ll be sorry.”

“I’d actually love to see that,” Korra said. She leaned forward and came close to Asami’s ear. “If you want, I can even teach you myself,” she whispered.

Asami shuttered at those words. Hearing them shot an electric current up her spine.

“What fun would that be if you knew it was coming?” she asked quietly.

“Very true,” Korra murmured and then started pressing kisses up and down Asami’s neck. “But just know that if you actually managed to do it, there’d be no resistance from me.”

Asami closed her eyes when she felt Korra lick the shell of her ear.

“Okay, you’re half-naked in my lap and distracting me. I have paperwork I need to look at.”

“Well, you’re distracting me by wearing those glasses. So we’ll just call it even then.” Korra finally pulled away from her.

“Bleh. I forgot I had these things on.” Asami reached up to try and remove them, but Korra stopped her. “I hate the way they look on me.”

“You remind me of a hot librarian,” Korra complimented.

“So I guess we’ll just add that to your list of things you want to roleplay? First me being your boss and having sex on my office desk, now this. I’m beginning to think you have a fetish for authority figures telling you what to do.”

“Hey, you’re the one suggesting it, so maybe it’s not just on my list. Besides, I can tell from that look in your eyes how much that idea turns you on.”

Asami blew her lips together. “Pfft. Please. It does not.”

“You can deny it all you want, but that blush says it all.”

Asami cursed inwardly at how hard her cheeks burned at Korra’s suggestion. So instead of saying anything, she found the pillow from before and hit her with it again.

“You are so full of it right now.”

“Can you really blame me? After all, we’ve only been dating officially for three weeks and you’re already talking about marriage.”

“N-no I wasn’t!” Asami sputtered. “I said we’re in a honeymoon-like stage! Totally different. And Opal’s the one who brought it up to begin with.”

“Was that before or after she asked you about my bush?”

“You heard that?” Asami groaned and then stuffed her own face with a pillow. She could hear Korra’s boisterous laugh through the cushion, and after a few seconds it was pulled out of her grasp. Once Korra threw it to the side, she placed her hands on either side of Asami’s face and stole a kiss.

All of Asami’s thoughts went blank and she closed her eyes, melting into the kiss and placing her hands on Korra’s back, lowering them until she reached her soft, round flesh. Korra hummed at the touch and held the kiss for a few minutes, then she pulled back.

“Uhh…” Asami started, but she lost all train of thought.

“Hm?” Korra tilted her head to the side and a crooked grin appeared on her face.

“What was that for?” Asami asked once her brain kickstarted again.

“For being you, and for making me so happy that the idea of ever getting sick of you is unfathomable to me. It could never happen. Never.”

Asami smiled and reached up to brush Korra’s damp hair behind her ear.

“Yeah. You’re pretty unsickable, too,” she said.

Korra laughed. “I’m pretty sure that’s not a real word.”

“No word is a real word until it’s a real word. I’m just ahead of my time.”

“You must be really tired. Why don’t you finish reading over whatever it was you were reading and we can go to sleep?”

“Screw that.” Asami swiped all of the papers and files off the bed, then wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist and pulled her close. She rested her head against her girlfriend’s chest and sighed. “This is so much better.”

Korra brought her arms around Asami’s neck and hugged her back, keeping them locked in that embrace as she rocked them gently from side to side.

“Will you always keep me close like this?” she asked in a whisper.

Asami squeezed her tighter.

“Always.”


	2. Suppression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's in distress about figuring out the next stages of her life while also dealing with the aftermath of Raiko's arrest looming over her and Asami's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just throw all of the one-shot sidefics together because I'm lazy af and don't want to create a new story every single time. Some of them might be rearranged later on depending on when and where I skip. All other sidefics (Florence, Senna, [REDACTED], [REDACTED], etc.) will be their own separate stories due to length. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask me on here or on tumblr (@greatestchange).

Korra’s arms and legs burned from the exertion as she swung her fists into the mitts in front of her. The weight around her torso provided resistance with every twist and turn of her hips as she constantly switched her footing. Her powerful punches landed soundly, bouncing off the thin walls surrounding her.

“Give me one, two, elbow, and then a knee,” Kuvira instructed as she stood before her, padded hands raised and ready for impact.

Korra followed her directions and punched fast and quick, keeping her eyes laser focused on the targets in front of her, then she grabbed hold of Kuvira's shoulders to plunge a knee into her gut, which had been covered with a body protector. Afterward, Kuvira unexpectedly threw in a punch of her own, but Korra successfully ducked and dodged it.

“No fair,” she said, though she remained concentrated while bouncing on her feet.

“Just testing to make sure your reflexes aren’t shit,” Kuvira said with a smirk. “Go again.”

Korra repeated the combo with eagerness.

“Again,” Kuvira commanded.

Korra picked up the pace as she persisted, landing each hit precisely and avoiding Kuvira’s counters. All the while, she couldn’t help but miss the full effect of her punches going into her opponents: the blood, the sweat, and the spit that flew from their mouths once she got a clean hit. If she closed her eyes, she could hear the roar of the crowd and their absolute elation at her ripping into whoever stood across from her, cheering for more in order to satisfy their bloodlust. It made her want to do it again and again until her arms gave out.

She went for the combo again.

“Whoa! Hey!” Kuvira stepped away, putting up her hands. “Didn’t you hear me? I said break.”

“Oh.” Korra blinked and then slowly dropped her fists. She realized how much weight had been pulling against her waist and turned back to look at the equipment she’d been attached to. Apparently she walked out another five additional feet from where they originally started. “Sorry.”

She walked backward until the 50 pounds worth of weights dropped and she felt no resistance anymore, then unhooked herself from the machine and took off the waist band.

“You were really getting into it,” Kuvira commented. She threw off her mitts and removed the tie at the end of her hair to shake out her messy braid.

“It’s been awhile,” Korra replied.

“We were just here two days ago.”

“Oh yeah…”

They walked over to the wall near their bags and other equipment and sat down. The gym was pretty packed on a Tuesday night, but they managed to get to a less secluded area and make a lot of space for themselves before the influx of people started. A few of the regulars nodded in their direction whenever they passed by, to which they responded back with nods of their own.

Korra wiped her face with a towel and wrapped it around her neck, then she took a long drink from her water bottle.

“Everything good?” Kuvira asked. “You seem a little out of it.”

“Yeah… There’s just been some stuff on my mind.”

“Anything you wanna talk about?”

Korra sighed and leaned her head back until it bumped against the wall.

“It’s just that… I know it’s only been two months, but it feels like it’s been forever since I left Blackstone. I’ve been trying to do the whole self-discovery thing, but you know how impatient I am. Fighting’s the only thing I’ve known for a long time, and not having that is just…” she trailed off.

“Do you regret leaving then?” Kuvira asked in a conversational, nonjudgmental tone.

“No,” Korra said with an immediate shake of her head. “I miss it, but I have no regrets about ending it. There’s so much that I have without it that I didn’t have before. I guess it’s just feelings of inadequacy maybe?”

“I think you’re just anxious. You ended your career when you were just at the peak of it and it’s going to take some time to get used to a new routine.”

“But that’s just the thing. I don’t have a new routine,” Korra said. “Aside from this, I’ve been struggling to figure out what to do with my life.”

“You have so much time to figure that out. There’s no rush.”

“I know, but it still makes me feel a little self-conscious.”

Kuvira arched a brow. “You? I never figured that was possible.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Well have you told Asami about how you feel?”

“I don’t want her to think it has anything to do with her. She already feels guilty and responsible for me giving up fighting. Plus she’s got enough on her plate already to be worried about my identity crisis.”

“Oh. Does it have to do with that one situation you were telling me about?”

Korra nodded. “She’s been cooperating with the police and everything since the news broke, but I can tell how bothered she is about having her name be in the news again. And they’ve delayed her dad’s transfer to that jail in Pennsylvania so that he could be used to testify in court, which she’s not pleased with at all.”

“Understandably so,” Kuvira said. “Wow. This is all just one big mess isn’t it?”

Korra nodded and drank more of her water.

The day her and Asami woke up to the news about Raiko and several others being arrested made them both uneasy. Asami already knew it would happen due to Mako’s not so friendly warning through text message, but seeing it happen in front of their eyes made it that more real. The feds investigated quietly and waited for the perfect moment to bust Raiko in the act of trying to ship weapons overseas. It sparked so many conversations in the media and online, and it also brought Asami’s father back into questioning.

Asami reasonably became agitated by all of it, but she also knew why it needed to happen this way. Hiroshi was the puppet master of everything, so his testimony mattered. However his cooperation was also needed, and from what the public knew he wasn’t talking just yet, which unfairly led to people asking Asami questions she had no answers to. The look of pure exhaustion and torture on her face broke Korra’s heart.

“I just wish I could do something, you know?” she said out loud. “I feel like all I’m doing is sitting around while she’s going through this all alone.”

“You’re doing everything you can, and I’m sure Asami knows that,” Kuvira said. “What more can you do besides be there for her?”

“I don’t know. Maybe call in some favors and have the media that keep harassing her jumped or something?”

Kuvira laughed. “Okay, mafia boss. Who do you even know like that to orchestrate a hit job?”

“I’ll have you know that I’ve met a lot of different people over the years. You’d shit bricks if you knew.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kuvira said with a look of doubt. “Well, either way, I’m sure you’re aware that getting the press jumped wouldn’t do Asami any favors.”

Korra sighed. “I know.”

“But that also begs the question,” Kuvira said after a minute, and Korra looked over at her in curiosity. “Do they know anything about you and the fact that you guys are in a relationship?”

“No. Asami’s adamant about not letting that happen. They’re already hounding her about her father, so suddenly revealing that she’s in a relationship with another woman will only lead to an even bigger media frenzy. It’s none of their business anyway.”

“That’s gotta suck to keep your relationship so hidden like that,” Kuvira said as she redid her braid.

“Eh." Korra shrugged. "It just means that we have a lot of nights in.”

“So you’re not worried at all about them finding out about you?”

“Not really. I’m pretty much a ghost online and a nobody to the general public.”

“Yeah, but like any other ghost you have a past. If those people found out that Asami’s dating an ex-illegal underground boxer it would spell major trouble. Not just for you guys, but the people you’re linked to as well.”

“That won’t happen,” Korra stated with confidence. “There are no records that show what I’ve been up to for the past several years and I’ve made sure of that. Plus, Varrick wouldn’t let it happen. All the underground boxing scenes are strict about that stuff. If you so much as get caught taking your cell phone out during a fight, you’re tackled to the ground.”

“You have a point, but even with Varrick on your side, he can’t protect you from everything. I know you’ve made a couple of friends who can give you the hook up from time to time, but you’ve also made enemies that would jump at the chance to see you fail.”   

Korra shuddered when Viper’s image flashed in front of her eyes. It made her heart accelerate three times faster than when she was working out.

“I… wasn’t even thinking about that,” she admitted.

“Hey,” Kuvira said in a gentle voice and placed her hand on Korra’s knee. “I’m sorry if I scared you just now. All I’m saying is that I want the both of you to be safe. I know how much this relationship means to you and how happy you are with her. I just don’t want anything getting in the way of jeopardizing that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Korra sighed. “But then what should we do? I don’t want us to keep hiding away forever.”

“You won’t be. This will all be over soon, and then no one will be looking in either of your guys direction again. Just give it some time.”

Korra nodded. Even though it killed her to admit it, her relationship with Asami  _did_ come with complications that neither of them could escape from. Both of their pasts went with them wherever they tried to go and they needed to be prepared. And although Kuvira’s reminder of that came as a brutal wake up call, she appreciated it nonetheless.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Korra, it’s going to be okay,” Kuvira said in a firmer tone.

“Yeah, I know it will be.”

“Good. So don’t go putting that brilliant, over-thinking mind of yours into overdrive.”

"So you finally admit that I'm brilliant?" Korra said jokingly. 

"Of course you are. You think I would've ever wasted my time on you if I didn't believe that?" 

"Probably not." 

"Exactly. So this is what's going to happen: You won't overthink it and get all in your feelings, and everything will turn out fine. Got it?" 

Korra chuckled. “Got it.”

“And as far as your identity crisis goes,” Kuvira said, gaining Korra’s attention again, “don’t keep that bottled in. I know everything going on with Asami is crazy right now, but withholding your own craziness isn’t good for you either.”

Korra smiled. “Noted.”

She raised her fist and Kuvira bumped hers against it.

“Now, let’s go for a few more rounds. Don’t think I didn’t notice how slow your switch-hitters have gotten.”

“You take that back!” Korra said, jumping up and throwing the towel off her neck. “I’ll show you some real switch-hitters if you keep it up with that shit-talk.”

“Ah, Korra.” Kuvira patted her on the shoulder. “Never change.”

* * *

An hour and a half later she entered Asami’s apartment, sweaty and tired after running all the way there. Kuvira ran with her for the first few miles, but then they split off in different directions.

“I’m back,” she called out, shrugging out of her coat and taking off her other layers of clothing to put in the closet. But upon hanging up her coat, she caught a whiff of something burning throughout the apartment. Coincidentally enough, the smoke alarm went off.

When she hurried into the kitchen, she saw a pan on the stove with rising smoke coming out of it. Grabbing a hand towel nearby, she took the hot pan off the stove and moved it onto the counter, then she turned the stove off completely. After several seconds of fanning the smoke alarm with a towel, it finally stopped beeping.

“Oh, my God!” she heard from behind her and turned around. Asami came rushing in through the front door, her messy hair flying in different directions, and a panicked look on her face. “Are you okay? Is there a fire?”

“I’m fine, and there's no fire. But I think whatever was in this pan won’t be edible,” Korra said.

Asami groaned and put her hands over her face in frustration.

“I was just trying to cook dinner, but then work called and I got sidetracked because it seems like everyone runs around like chickens with their heads cut off when I’m not there. And then my attorney called and said that they needed me to look for some stupid documents, so I had to run over to my office next door, only to not be able to find the stupid papers for the life of me, and so in the process I—"

“Forgot about dinner?” Korra finished her girlfriend's long rant.

Asami sighed and let her hands drop limply at her sides.

“I forgot about dinner,” she said. “Also I’m PMSing and so naturally I think the world is ending.”

Korra stepped closer with a small smile on her face, then she reached up to try and fix Asami’s messy hair.

“Asami, you don’t even cook,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, I know, but I wanted to do something nice for you. I guess being stressed just made me even more terrible at it.”

Korra frowned and brushed the back of her hand against Asami’s cheek. “It’ll all be over soon,” she said, repeating Kuvira’s words.

“Will it though? It’s like when I finally think I have my life together, something comes along to ruin it. And usually my father is the culprit behind it. He's making everyone's life a living hell right now because he wants a deal to reduce his sentencing in return for snitching on Raiko."  

"Is that even possible?”

“No! And he knows that too. All he’s doing is wasting valuable time and resources. Geez, even when I so much as tell the guy he’s dead to me, he always manages to weasel his way back into my life. Now it’s like I’m reliving everything all over again.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Korra apologized.

“What are you sorry for? It’s not like it’s your fault.”

“Yeah, but I wish there was something more I could do rather than just give you a pat on the shoulder and tell you it’s going to be okay. I’m your girlfriend and I’d like to be able to support you publicly like a real partner would.”

Asami reached up and grabbed Korra’s hand still resting on her cheek, then she squeezed her fingers.

“It’s sweet that you want that, but it’s just not safe right now with everything and the cops and press grilling me. I’ve already been through it before so I know how this goes, but you don’t and I don’t want you to have to know either.”

“It’s just… it’s not fair,” Korra said quietly.

“There is one major difference with this whole thing though,” Asami spoke in a softer tone. “You’re here with me, and that’s something I always wished for in the past but thought I’d never be able to have. The only thing that makes this situation easier for me to get through is you just being here.”

Korra’s stomach lurched and she had to look down at the ground, slightly embarrassed but also endeared. Asami didn’t know how much hearing those words lit up her entire existence. It made those previous doubts she had about herself turn into a mumbled whisper; leaving them all but forgotten.

“Come on,” she said, pulling Asami by the hand and leading her away from the kitchen.

“Where are we going?” Asami asked.

Korra looked back at her with a smile.

“You’re stressed and dirty; I’m tired and dirty. Let’s get cleaned up.”

“But what about dinner?”

“I’ll order us a pizza before we get cozy in our long, warm, bubble bath.”

“Mmm. Sounds nice.” Asami closed her eyes and smiled.

After getting up to Asami’s room, Korra ordered the pizza, to which she was told it would be a 45-minute wait, then she went to run the bath. She sat on the edge of the tub and let her hand run through the hot water, mixing the bubbles in. Looking over, she saw Asami standing in front of the mirror frowning at herself.

“Why didn’t you tell me I looked this awful,” she complained.

“Because you never do,” Korra said. “It’s physically impossible.”

Asami looked over and smiled.

“Keep talking like that and you may just end up getting laid tonight.”

“Maybe it’s all part of my elaborate plan.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you one bit.” Asami undid the clasp in her hair that barely held it together in the first place and shook out her long tresses, letting them fall behind her shoulders. Afterward, she removed her sweatshirt (which Korra just now realized was hers) and jeans, along with her bra and underwear. “If you keep watching me, the tubs gonna overflow.”

“Huh? Oh.” Korra snapped out of it just in time and saw that, indeed, the water and bubbles got a little too high. She made quick to turn off the water faucet and let some of the water back down the drain. The sound of Asami’s quiet laughter from behind her made blood rush to her cheeks.

“Very subtle, Korra,” Asami said as she walked over, and once she got close enough, she cupped the side of Korra’s face and made her look up. Her eyes trailed up Asami’s naked torso, to her perky breasts, until they reached her soft, angelic face.

“Sometimes I still wonder if I’m dreaming,” she murmured and placed her hands on her girlfriend's sides.

Asami put her hands on Korra’s shoulders and smiled down at her. “Me, too.”

Leaning forward, Korra pressed her mouth above Asami’s belly button, kissing upward until she reached the crest of Asami’s tit. She brought a nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Above her, Asami moaned, biting her lip and tilting her head back. Korra let go of her nipple with a loud  _pop!_ and continued up Asami’s body, kissing and sucking at her neck, being thorough in leaving marks there. Then she stood up.

With Asami’s help, she stripped out of her own clothes until they were both naked. Asami tied her hair back up, but once she finished, Korra pulled her in for a long kiss, letting her fingers glide to the back of Asami’s neck and pressing their faces closer together. She opened her mouth wider for Asami’s tongue to enter and taste her, then Asami retreated and allowed Korra to do the same. As Korra’s hands trailed up and down Asami’s body, caressing and teasing her, she felt the tension in her girlfriend’s body lessen the more it went on. 

“Korra,” Asami’s voice shook when her nipple was delicately pinched between Korra’s thumb and index finger. After a while, Korra stopped her movements and pulled back.

“Come on. Before the water gets cold,” she said.

Asami nodded, her cheeks flushed and breathing slightly heavy, though she had a look of disappointment in her eyes. Korra gave her another quick kiss before they entered the bath one foot at a time and sat down on opposite sides. The bathtub was big enough to fit them both comfortably without any feeling of overcrowding.

The minute Asami sank into the bubbly water, she released another pleasurable sounding moan.

“Feels nice,” she mumbled, letting her head fall back to the edge of the tub and closing her eyes for a minute.

“Yeah,” Korra agreed with a sigh.

“Thank you for this. For everything really.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“I have to,” Asami said, lifting her head to look at Korra again. “What’s happening right now is intense and any other person would run for the hills.”

“Is that something that’s happened before?”

“For that brief period when I started dating again after taking over the company," Asami answered. "All of the backlash I received made a lot of men uneasy, and they either came up with an excuse to not go on another date or they’d just disappear.”

“Because they were weak,” Korra said.

“Nah. My life’s just a mess that few people can touch.”

“Maybe that’s why we work so well together. We both have lives that a lot of people wouldn’t be able to handle or would turn the other way. But to have someone who understands that can be so validating and reassuring.”

“Yeah, but it’s more than that. You’ve been the only one I’ve been able to talk to about this so candidly, and without the fear of any judgement. Just like it’s always been. I always knew how much I missed that aspect of our relationship when this stuff happened the first time, but having it now makes me wonder how I even managed to get through it without you.”

Korra reached for one of Asami’s feet under the water and squeezed her ankle.

“You got through it because you’re strong. With or without me.”

“Yeah… But being without you makes it twice as hard,” Asami said, her eyes lowering to the water.

“Hey,” Korra said, her voice growing with concern. When Asami didn’t respond, she gave her ankle another squeeze. “Asami?”

Green eyes lifted and met hers, searching.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“What for?”

“It’s just that… After New Year’s I thought we’d get to be one of those annoyingly happy couples that got to do normal things. But instead I’m still dealing with Raiko’s shit, my father’s looming presence, and keeping us hidden. And I know that in the process it’s getting in the way of us, and it sucks.”

Korra’s eyes softened.

“Nothing about us is normal,” she said. “We’re about as normal as a two-headed snake. I know you’re trying your best with everything and all of the circumstances surrounding us, and I’m not going to fault you for that. I’ve been through enough rough patches in my life to know which ones I can handle and which ones I can’t. And with this one, I most definitely can. Whatever crap we go through in the present or future we’ll get through together. No matter what.”

Asami’s shoulders dropped and she released a deep breath.

“How do you always manage to say the right things to me when I need to hear them the most?” she asked.

Korra reached for Asami’s hand and pulled on it, making Asami come forward until she caught on and moved to Korra’s side of the tub. Widening her legs, Korra allowed Asami to come between them and turn around. Asami sank lower into the water until the back of her head rested on Korra’s shoulder, and Korra wrapped her arms around her.

“Because it’s all of the things I need to remind myself about sometimes,” she finally answered, kissing Asami on the shoulder. “If I tried to figure out all of the answers about how to keep my girlfriend with a net worth in the millions happy, I’d drive myself insane.”

She heard Asami laugh. “I’m sure you know by now that I’m as practical as they come.”

“Well yeah. If you had it your way you’d eat microwave dinners every night, which I can’t say is a bad idea now after you almost burned down the apartment.”

“Hey,” Asami said, lightly elbowing her in the stomach. “Is that the thanks I get for trying to cook for you even though I’m terrible at it?”

Korra laughed. “It was a wonderful gesture, but how about for now you leave the gourmet cooking to me until I teach you?”

Asami's head tilted back and she looked up at her. “Deal.”

Korra brought her hand under Asami’s chin and leaned down to capture her lips in a chaste but meaningful kiss. When they pulled apart, Asami relaxed against her again.

“Florence couldn’t come any sooner,” she said.

“Yeah. You could say that again.”

“We should just go for a full month, maybe even longer.”

“Fine by me. Getting away from here for a while would probably do me some good.”

Korra felt Asami’s hand reach for one of hers in the water and she played with her fingers.

“Is everything okay with you?” she asked. “I know I’ve got a lot of things going on, but how are you doing lately with all of this?”

“Yeah, I’m…” Korra paused when her conversation with Kuvira came to mind. She opened her mouth to express all of the things she spoke about earlier, but then she exhaled and brought her chin on top of Asami’s shoulder. “I’m still figuring some things out for myself, but I’m fine. And I can’t wait to be alone with you for a while.”

“Yeah, me too,” Asami said, humming as she turned her head into Korra’s neck and kissed it. “Everything’s gonna work out eventually.”

Korra nodded with a smile. Those words unintentionally brought back her previous doubts. Would everything really work out for her? Would she find that different path for herself? Or would the temptation of that other life she lived for so many years always be there? All of those questions and concerns kept rising to the surface and she wanted to block them out—to suppress them. None of it mattered right now anyway. And despite Kuvira’s push for her to be honest about her current dilemma, Korra needed to remain Asami’s anchor and keep her afloat. Whatever minor problems she had could wait until the stuff with Raiko blew over. She rationalized that as loud and annoying those matters echoed, her love for Asami rang louder, and she needed to believe in that. She needed to believe that despite any obstacles or feelings of doubt she had that at the end of the day getting to hold Asami in her arms would keep her steady. As long as she had that, everything else would fall into place.

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “We’ll be okay.”


	3. Strap in and Strap-on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I'm going to explain the purpose of these one-shot sidefics one more time and hopefully then I won't get comments again about it.**  
> 
> **These serve as SNIPPETS into their lives. _Some will be short and some will be long_ , however they ALL serve a purpose and even set-up for future storylines for the MULTI-CHAPTERED sidefics I plan on writing, which will all be written separately. Is everyone with me? Are we on the same page? Greeeeat. **
> 
> **Also, my life is stressful as fuck right now, so I'd really appreciate it if people kept their bitching about my update schedule to themselves. I post when I'm ready and that's all there is to it. I shouldn't have to explain myself either. However, you want to know something that keeps me motivated to continue this series? Awesome comments related to the story and plot!!! So please, just be cool, leave encouraging comments, critiques, whatever. I just don't want to see anything like I saw in the last chapter because it really had me questioning my priorities. I love this series and it's close to my heart, so please don't start making me feel like it's a chore to write.**
> 
> **Ok. With that said, go read and enjoy this explicit shit. :DDDD**

“Now I see why you’ve waited so long to unpack these boxes,” Asami said with a huff as she cut through some tape and opened up the flaps of a carton.

Korra laughed from inside her closet, where she was currently arranging and replacing her warm winter clothes with a springier attire. Every so often she’d also toss a couple pairs of shorts, jeans, and t-shirts into a large suitcase sitting just outside the closet.

“So I guess you take back all of the passive aggressiveness about getting me to unpack then?”

“I was _not_ passive aggressive,” Asami said in a defensive tone. “I’d just like to not wake up and stub my toe on several different occasions trying to get to the bathroom every time I sleep over.”

“Yup. Totally no passive aggression in that sentence at all,” Korra replied sarcastically. Asami heard her walk over, and then felt hands on her shoulders, forcing her to tilt her head up. Korra leaned down and placed an upside-down kiss on her lips. “You’re lucky you’re so hot.”

“How sweet,” Asami said, rolling her eyes. “But seriously, what are you going to do with all of these concert t-shirts? You never wear them.”

“They’re mementos from all of my favorite bands I had the pleasure of seeing live. Plus I got most of them for free.”

“Are they from when you went gallivanting around the UK with that lead singer?”

“Would you be jealous if I said yes?”

“Of course.”

“Then no. Absolutely not. However, I am keeping them. I’ll just put ‘em in your storage place.”

“You’ve already said that about the three other boxes in the living room,” Asami pointed out. “The only things you’ve been willing to take out are an outdated lamp and a tiny skateboard.”

“It’s called a penny board,” Korra corrected her.

“Same difference. Besides, since when do you know how to skateboard?”

“I used it to get around a lot. Not having a car and all. I bought it for dirt cheap outside an old record store and it lasted me several months before one of the wheels popped off. I’ve been meaning to get it fixed, but I keep forgetting about it.”

“I feel like I learn something new about you every day,” Asami said in fascination. “What other secrets are you hiding from me?”

“I wouldn’t call that a secret,” Korra said as she pushed a line of hung clothes down the rod to make room.

“Yeah, well I still feel like there’s a lot of new things to uncover about you, like the fact that you used to listen to a lot of local bands in pubs that smelled like smoke and hookah on the inside. Or how even though you like to pack up and leave a lot, these are all the boxes you take with you every single time because deep down you’re a lot more sentimental about things than you like to make it seem.”

Korra stopped what she was doing to turn around and look at her, a small smile appearing on her face.

“You scare me sometimes with how good you are at that. It makes me wonder how you haven’t found out all my secrets a long time ago.”

“It gets easier the more you open up to me,” Asami said with a shrug.

“I see…” Korra turned back around.

Asami paused to give her girlfriend a small peek while she wasn’t looking. “…You know, once you clean up the mess and everything, you barely have anything in this apartment to begin with anyway.”

“I’m a minimalist, so I don’t really need a lot,” Korra said in a distracted tone.

"Yeah, me too actually. Makes me think I should downsize maybe? Or find a smaller apartment.”

“Your apartment seems fine to me. I personally wouldn’t want to give up that amazing view.”

“Yeah... right.” Asami frowned and started re-taping the box back up.

She’d been hinting at it for a week now, but Korra still seemed oblivious. At first she feared that she might’ve been asking for too much or coming on too fast, but when she really thought about it, it made sense to her. They’d been together for five months and spent every single day together, sleeping beside each other, waking up together, and occupying each other’s spaces so much that they felt comfortable being left alone for hours on end. So if that was the case, it really didn’t sound all that far-fetched if they just moved in together, did it? She wasn’t denying that it was a big step, but she also thought they were more than prepared to take it together. It was just a matter of knowing if Korra felt the same way about it. However, right now may not have been the best time to bring it up.

With only one week left until their trip, they were both excited and happy to finally get away. But more than that, it would be the first time they tested the waters of being out in public together. The Raiko news coverage died down for now until his federal court date in July, but Asami wanted to put it behind her now that she’d been cleared by the FBI.

It’d been hell these past few months with all of the drama, the uneasiness, and the tension, but it all ended in Asami's favor. Varrick worked his magic and made sure Raiko kept quiet, and her father… Well, that was another story.

Now all she wanted to do was relax on a beach while sipping a giant smoothie. Out of her and Korra, she felt the most excited about their trip. Going off the grid for three whole weeks and not having to hear the constant sound of her phone blowing up from hundreds of notifications within a day sounded heavenly. And after the rough past couple of months she had, she knew she needed it. But none of that made her happier than finally getting to be alone with her girlfriend and giving her all the attention she deserved while showing their affection so freely.  

Korra’s love and support throughout the past few months never wavered. She stuck by Asami’s side, held her at night, and kept her faithful that somehow, someway, everything would be okay. And luckily enough that happened to be the case. So now, what better way to show her thanks than by whisking Korra off to explore in another country? There’d also be so much time in between to shower her with love, especially with a few certain pieces of lingerie she just bought...

“What are you grinning about over there?”

She looked over at Korra, who’d been putting some clothes she planned on donating into a plastic bag.

“Being alone with you,” Asami admitted.

Korra smiled back at her. “That’s a good reason.”

“I thought you’d think so,” she said and then went back to looking through boxes. She slid one over to her and cut it open. Inside were a couple of old video games, a broken X-Box, and…  _“Oh,”_ she said in surprise before she could even stop herself and then immediately pulled away from the box.

“What?” Korra asked, though she kept her attention on putting more clothes into the bag.

“There’s, uh… something…”

When Korra realized how much stammering Asami was doing, she finally looked over.

“Whoa, Asami, you’re turning really red,” she said and then walked over to her. “What is it— _ohh._ ”

Asami’s cheeks burned as she stared down at the object surrounded by video games. In the middle of the box sat a black harness and a strap-on with a realistic jelly dildo in the color purple.

After a long, awkward pause, Korra started cracking up.

“Wha—Are you really laughing right now?” Asami asked, flabbergasted by her girlfriend’s reaction.

“I mean, yeah,” Korra said between breaths. “If you saw the look on your face right now, you’d probably laugh too. I knew I had that thing packed away somewhere.”

Asami bit the inside of her cheek, hoping it would somehow calm down the intense embarrassment she felt.

“I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing,” she said after a minute.

Korra shrugged. “Why not? Toys are fun. They spice things up and keep it from being too bland.”

Asami looked up at that response.

“Is that what you think our sex life is like? Bland?”

The humor in Korra’s eyes quickly lessened after realizing her words and she sat down beside Asami in an instant.

“No, of course not. That’s not what I meant at all.”

Asami nodded but kept her head down.

“Why haven’t you brought it up to me then?”

“Because you’re still fairly new to this whole girl on girl thing,” Korra said. “I mean, sure you adjusted to it well and went down on me pretty easily and quickly, but it also took you awhile to be comfortable with other aspects. Like scissoring for example—”

“Ah.” Asami covered Korra’s mouth. “Please don’t remind me about that. Not my finest moment.”

Korra smiled under her hand and then she reached up to remove it.

“My point is: I didn’t want to scare you off or anything. Besides, we’ve already gone a lot further than I ever imagined we would these first couple months of dating. And I’m okay with that. I’m okay with slowing down and not pushing for anything more.”

Asami bit her lip at those words and averted her gaze. Slowing down, huh? Did that also imply she wasn’t ready for them to move in together?

Sighing, she finally rose her head to meet Korra’s insistent look.

“I know it’s kind of a running joke how completely ignorant I am to all of this, but I really am trying. I don’t want to disappoint you or anything if I don’t end up being interested in the same things you are when we’re… you know.”

“Fucking?” Korra suggested.

Asami let out an exasperated sigh. “Korra…” she chastised, though a smile began to creep up her lips.

“My apologies. Do you mean when we’re making passionate, sweet love to each other?”

“Precisely,” she said with a nod.

“Well, you should know by now that you never disappoint,” Korra told her. “Just the other night comes to mind when you did that one thing with your legs—”

“Okay.” Asami cut her off, another blush rising up her cheeks. “I appreciate the compliment, but what I’m trying to say is that if you want to try things, don’t be afraid to bring it up to me. I’m proving otherwise right now, but I’m not a total prude. I’m open to trying new things.”

“Including that?” Korra pointed inside the box.

Asami bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah… I mean, it can’t be any more different than the real thing, right?”

“Well, I don’t think a penis vibrates.”

“Oh, wow.” Asami looked down at the contraption and, in fact, saw a controller for it.

“To answer your question though, it all just depends,” Korra said. “Sometimes I heard it’s even better.”

“It’s better or  _you’re_ better?”

Korra smirked and put her hand under Asami’s chin, only using the tips of her fingers. She drew her forward until their lips just barely touched.

“Should I describe what it’s like for me, or how you’d feel if I did it to you?”

The way Korra’s voice dropped and her eyes lowered, desire pooling in them, made Asami hold her breath. She felt Korra’s hand slide down the side of her neck and play with the string of her tank top, slowly letting it fall down her shoulder.

“Both,” she answered in a husky tone. She got goosebumps when she felt Korra’s hand slide up and down her shoulder in a featherlight touch.

“Hmm." Korra looked up and pretended to think about it before meeting Asami's eyes again. "I’d start slow—torturously slow—teasing you until you were practically writhing with need in all those special spots of yours I’ve grown to know as well as the back of my hand.” As Korra spoke, her hand dropped down to the hem of Asami’s shirt and she traced her finger across it, even tugging at it a little bit. “You’re so wet that you’re practically dripping. The first time you come would be from my fingers, then from my mouth. And even though you’d be exhausted by those two orgasms alone, you’d still be begging me for more because you haven’t had your fill yet. I’d finally give in because seeing you beg for my dick like that drives me to the point of insanity.”

Asami’s breathing became audible as her chest rose up and down. The heat began to rise in the pit of her stomach, as well as between her legs at hearing Korra’s sultry voice and the filthy words that fell from it so easily. She hung onto every sentence as if she were in a trance, and the way Korra’s eyes shined with smugness showed that she knew the power behind her words.

“The minute I’m inside you, I’d go fast and hard, not stopping until you’ve come an additional amount of times,” she continued and then leaned forward, brushing her lips across Asami’s cheek until she came close beside her ear. “We’d go all. Night. Long.”

Dropping her hand from Asami’s chin, she sat back in satisfaction when Asami didn’t utter a word for several minutes. When Asami finally came out of her daze, she swallowed hard, trying to get the dryness out of her throat, and then cleared it.

“You’re quite the over-confident one,” she muttered.

“It’s not overconfidence. It’s just facts. The day you want it, all you’ll have to do is ask.”

Asami bit her lip. God damn, why did her girlfriend have to use  _that_ voice of hers? She knew how much it aroused her!

“And if I wanted to do it to you instead?” she asked, trying to keep her own voice regulated.

Korra’s eyes seemed to shine even brighter at that idea.

“Then you wouldn’t even have to ask,” she said. “I’ll be ready and willing; at your mercy.”

Asami wanted to squirm due to all of the tingles going up her spine. The mental images she saw made the temperature in the room even warmer, and she began to feel hot flashes, even on a cool Spring day as today. Korra really needed to stop using that voice on her, or else Asami really would be the one to end up begging.

Clearing her throat again, she stood up and fixed the string of her top.

“I think I’m ready for a break. How about we pop some popcorn and watch a movie or something?”

Korra still wore a smug look on her face but got up anyway.

“Sure. If that’s what you really want to do.”

She walked by Asami, heading toward the door, but as she passed by, she let her hand run across Asami’s abdomen.

Asami stood there, taking a few seconds to gather her composure and shake away all of the several thousand images floating in her head. She didn’t doubt Korra’s words for a second, and she would’ve been a fool if she did otherwise. All she had to do was snap her fingers and it would happen in an instant, which made it all the more exciting for when she finally gathered her wits. And from the way it was looking, right now that scenario could possibly happen a lot sooner than later.

She took one last look inside the box and let out a deep breath before going to join Korra in the front room.

Suddenly all the new possibilities Florence could bring to their relationship made her think the idea of “slowing down” wasn’t possible at the rate they were going.


End file.
